Beach Romance
by Iceyicecream
Summary: The Vongola family go to the beach!  What steamy adventure occur?   First time writing a KHR fanfiction


**Beach Romance**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**One Shot!**

**Based on 8659 photo! .com/art/8659-205334846 by Rusky-boz  
><strong>

The Vongola Family had gone through a deal of stressful events and needed time to relax and unwind. Reborn had set up a date for Saturday (that all members of the Vongola family must attend) to go to the beach. Haru and Kyoko were also invited to go since they had gone through just as much as they had. Lambo, I-Pin, and Futa were already splashing in the water while Ryohei and Tamamoto were tackling and wrestling each other for the football they had brought along. "Chrome-Chan let's go play in the water!" Kyoko said as she took out the beach ball and tossing it up and down.

Chrome blushed and nodded her head meekly. "Okay."  
>They both walked over to the water and started to pass the ball back and forth. Hibari had come along with them but, he was no where in sight and Dino was busy looking for him so they could play. Tsuna, Reborn. Gokudera, and Haru were the only ones left near the beach towel. "Baka-Dera why aren't you wearing your swimming trunks?" Haru screamed as she took off her long shirt revealing a two piece bathing suit that was blue and black stripped diagonally.<p>

"Stupid woman!" Gokudera yelled back, "Why does it matter what I'm wearing to you?"  
>"Haru is just asking!" Haru said in her defense, "Isn't Baka-Dera going to go swimming?"<br>Gokudera snorted, "As if! Not with Lambo in the water. He'd probably pee in it."  
>Haru gasped. "Lambo-Kun is a good boy!"<p>

"As if!"  
>Haru and Gokudera's bickering grew louder and caused people's heads to turn. "Calm down you two, "Tsuna said, "We're trying to relax remember? No fighting please."<br>"If Juudaime says no fighting, then I will not." Gokudera said.

"Gomeni Tsuna-Kun." Haru said.

Tsuna shook his head. "Just have fun." He said while smiling, "Gokudera-Kun why don't you go swimming?"  
>Gokudera nodded his head. "If that's what Juudaime wants then I'll do it!"<p>

A few moments later Gokudera came back wearing white swim trunks with blue and black design running the swim trunks and stopping near his thigh. He wore a red sweater vest that was unzipped to show his abs. Haru blushed but turned before Gokudera could see her blushing. But, unfortunately, Reborn had seen it. "Tsuna, let's go play." He said.

Tsuna sweat dropped, "What do you mean by 'go play'?"

Reborn held Leon up and he transformed into his gun. Reborn pointed it at Tsuna and then shot it at his forehead. Tsuna fell but a few moments sprung up. "BURNING!" He screamed, "I WILL PLAY UNTIL MY LAST BREATH!"

And he was off and Reborn followed him but before he did he turned back to Haru and Gokudera. "Watch our stuff Gokudera, and order from Tsuna."  
>Gokudera's eyes sparkled. "Yes!"<br>Reborn turned to Haru. "Tsuna wants you to keep Gokudera company so he isn't lonely."  
>Haru pouted but nodded her head in agreement anyways. They were silent for a few minutes and then Haru broke the silence off. "How are you?" She asked.<p>

"Why does it matter to you stupid woman?" Gokudera snapped at her.

Haru sighed and stood up. "Never mind then. Haru will you alone since you dislike her around you."  
>And Haru walked over to the water. Gokudera watched her with a confused look. "That's it?" He muttered, "She's not going to start throwing punches?"<br>It was strange. Usually if Gokudera wouldn't answer her questions then she'd start punch him in the chest. Her skin glistened from the water on her skin being reflected by the sun. Her shoulders looked delicious. Wait… rewind. What the hell? Gokudera blushed. "What the hell?"  
>But, it wasn't his first time think about this about Haru. When she feel asleep in his room when she was listening to Beethoven with him. Her lips would turn into a small smile and they looked so irresistible. He wondered what they tasted like. She smelt like vanilla and all he wanted to do was eat her up. Gokudera shook his head. He couldn't keep thinking like this. He wasn't going to fall for the stupid woman…but he had always fallen…hard. Haru had come back quickly with her skin glistening looking like an angel. Gokudera couldn't help but continue staring. "Is there something on Haru's face?" Haru said as she touched her face in a panic.<p>

Gokudera puffed. "A stupid woman shouldn't worry about what's on her face."  
>"That's mean!" She screamed as she punched his shoulder.<p>

"And what are you going to do about it?" Gokudera challenged.

Haru looked at him and then grinned devilishly. She suddenly pounced him and was holding his arms down and straddling him. "I got you!" She said triumphantly.

Gokudera turned red from the situation that she had put him in. "Gokudera-kun is blushing!" She stated.  
>Haru grabbed her camera and was about to take a picture of him when Gokudera flipped her over. She wrestled him but it was futile. "So who got whom now?" Gokudera asked with a smirk pressed onto his face.<p>

Haru wiggled in his grasped put it was futile. She was still wet and her bathing suit was clinging to her. His warm skin was warming against her cold skin. Gokudera looked at her and saw her face flustered up. He couldn't help but lean closer. Before either one of them realized what he had done their lips were pressed against each other. Then there was the sound of a picture being taken. Haru and Gokudera both looked up to see Reborn with a smile placed on his face. "Ciaossou." He said.

Gokudera got off of Haru and ran after him. "Give me that camera!" He screamed with his face beet red.

Haru watched and couldn't help but giggle and Gokudera turned to her and glared. "Don't think I won't get you either!"

He started running after her and Haru made a noise and ran away towards the others in the water. Gokudera followed and then got squirted by water. He glared and saw Lambo laughing. "What do you think you're laughing at?" He yelled as he knocked him over the head.

Lambo's eyes started to water. "WAAAAAAAAAAAA I AM A MAN!"  
>He pulled out the Bazooka gun and jumped inside and pulled the lever. The older Lambo came out and looked at Gokudera. "What?" Gokudera snapped.<p>

Older Lambo's eyes widened. "You still scare me!"  
>Lambo started crying. I-Pin sighed and waddled over to Lambo. Gokudera was suddenly tackled in the water and forced under. He got up and found and angry Haru on top of him. "Don't make Lambo cry." She said.<p>

Gokudera smirked and poked her side. She giggled and moved. Gokudera picked her up and brought her deeper into the water. She screamed when something brushed against her leg and she clutched onto Gokudera even tighter. This was her first time being so deep in the water and was terrified about sharks. She started crying. Gokudera started to feel guilty and brought her back. Even when they were back in shallow water, her legs wouldn't move from around his waist and her death grip around his neck. "Haru are you okay?" Kyoko asked as she ran over to them with Chrome near by.

Haru shook her head and kept her head pressed against the nook of Gokudera's neck. "Stupid woman you should have told me that you were afraid."  
>"Haru tried but Gokudera wouldn't listen."<br>Gokudera suddenly recalled it and felt guilty. "I'll just bring her to the beach towel."  
>Kyoko nodded her head. Gokudera got stars from people laying on their towels and getting ahhs and ohhs when they saw Haru clinging to him like that. Gokudera was sat down with Haru sitting on his lap stilling holding on and not talking to him. "Are you okay?" He asked with his tone softening.<p>

She stayed quiet. "Hey answer me." He said as she tried to unlatch her arms from around his neck.

She turned her face away from him. His eyes softened. He touched her chin and made her look at him. "I'm sorry." He said.

Her eyes widened. She pushed Gokudera down and was in the same situation as before. "Let Haru take a picture of you blushing."  
>"You do know that people don't blush without a reason right?"<br>Haru kissed Gokudera. She sat up and saw him blushing. "There you go." She said and took a picture.

Gokudera glared at her and sat up and lightly bit down on her exposed shoulder making Haru squeak which he enjoyed very much. "Don't think I'm going to let you get that picture without a charge." He said with a smirk.

Haru gulped and ran away with the camera in hand. Gokudera followed. Haru screamed and continued running. "Come back here!" He said while laughing.

_Fin_


End file.
